A Vixen's Reflection
by Kenjutsu2Princess
Summary: She was a hunter, a fox, it was the only way she managed to survive. She lured him like a moth to the flame. One way or another she would make him keep her from her demons and Kanryu... A ficlet about Megumi before she met the Kenshin-gumi .


Megumi sat down on the empty stool at the rowdy bar. The place was loud, smoky, wild, noisy, and boisterous. She smiled slyly, she already liked it. It was the kind of place _anyone_ could just disappear, even her.

She flipped her long, luscious black over her shoulder, feigning casual indifference. The attractive man drinking beside her left turned his head to her, just as she planned he would. She glanced at her reflection in the clean counter. She saw a beautiful woman with a perfect face, lovely cheeks, ruby lips, and deep brown eyes. She had a thin, curvy figure to match. She hated to brag but she was the _genuine_ epitome of beauty.

'_It's too bad things turned out the way they did.'_

She brushed aside the melancholy thoughts that came to her. There really was no use crying over spilled milk, she wasn't a child anymore. She leaned on her elbow nonchalantly over the counter snapping her fingers to get the bartender's attention. He turned eagerly at her attention, perhaps too eagerly.

'Sake.' She said silkily, letting the word roll off her tongue smoothly. The bartender left to tend to her drink.

The stranger beside her finally spoke and they exchanged a few words. When he said something amusing or funny, she expertly threw her head back, exposing the ivory of her neck. When she looked back in his eyes she noticed they lingered below.

_'Hook ,line and sinker.'_

The bartender returned with her drink. She brought the tiny porcelain cup to her lips, sipping gracefully. The liquid brought a buzz to her head and warmth down her throat down her stomach. Sometimes it helped ease the anxiety and other times it only made it worse. Though tonight, she was lucky, it washed away the feeling of worry and unease as it slid down her throat. From closed lashes, she sneakily watched the man follow the drink's path down her throat. Although it wasn't necessary, once his attention was back on her face she licked her lips suggestively. His eyes burned with desire. She smiled, flipping her hair back again. They exchanged words again and again.

She was a hunter, a fox, this was how she managed to survive. She had lured him like a moth to a flame, she was tricky and sly, as she ensnared him like a fox to its prey, worst of all she hated herself for being able to do so.

When they were done with drinking, she went home with him. He said his place wasn't far and the short walk in the cool night air was nice. When they arrived at his place their lips met in a heated kiss that only parted to breathe. Fire met desire and her body burned at his touch. Goosebumps spread across her bare flesh. Passion depleted the night and when it was spent completely, she snuggled into his warm body.

Tonight she spared herself one sin in exchange for another. It was the lesser of two evils: adultery over murder. She had no feelings for the man beside her only for what he had given her; a place to stay the night. One more night away from Kanryu, one more night away from creating opium that would kill another unknowing innocent soul. One more night from Hell. A tear slipped past her hardened-heart's defense and slide down her moonlit cheek. As long as she could help it, she would _never_ give up and go back, whatever she had to do to stay away, she would do.

Suddenly the night seemed so bitter cold again. She snuggled closer to the man trying to steal his warmth, wishing soon she wouldn't have to run anymore. She bit back another sob, fisting her hand, her perfect red-manicured nails digging into her skin. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact this man wouldn't be disappointed to wake up without her beside him, hell he might prefer it, after all she was a vixen, and nothing more…

Exhausted, she fell asleep cursing the demon who haunted her. _'Kanryu you can have all the money you want, but you will __**never**__ have me.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_--

Author's notes:Well that was really angst-y but it was stuck in my head for a while so I wrote it. I'm not a Megumi hater, and I wanted to write a piece for her character after what she's been through. It might be M because it's suggestive but I have no idea. I'll leave it T until "they" complain. Please tell me what you thought in a review. Until next time Happy Writing!


End file.
